Nobody's Home
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Inspirado na música Nobody's Home da Avril Lavigne, e um pequeno AU do episódio 14.13. O que teria acontecido se Arizona tivesse ligado para Jackson e avisado sobre April bebendo com os internos no bar?


_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind, she can't find her place. She's losing her Faith, she's fallen from grace, she's all over the place._

 **Os sentimentos ela esconde, os sonhos ela não consegue achar. Ela está perdendo a cabeça, ela ficou pra trás, ela não consegue achar seu lugar. Ela está perdendo a sua fé, ela caiu em desgraça, ela está despedaçada.**

* * *

A imagem de April no balcão do bar, servindo bebida aos internos e bebendo _na boca da garrafa_ logo em seguida, era realmente perturbadora para Arizona. Foi impossível acreditar que aquilo era real, e relembrando sua conversa com Jackson pela manhã no hospital, era óbvio que April não estava bem.

A loira respirou fundo, meneando a cabeça e saiu do bar, indo até lá fora e procurando o número de Jackson na lista de contatos de seu celular. Quando encontrou, apertou para chamar, e levou o celular no ouvido, aguardando ser atendida.

– _Oi_! – a voz de Jackson saiu do outro lado da linha, e ela agradeceu mentalmente.

– Oi, onde você está?

– _Cheguei em casa agora_. – respondeu, confuso – _O que houve_?

– Você deveria vir até o Joe's... – a voz de Arizona estava assustando-o – Você tem razão, alguma coisa está acontecendo com a April! – respirou fundo.

– _Eu sabia_! – suspirou, um pouco irritado – _Vou ligar para a babá vir ficar com a Harriet, chego aí logo_!

– Vou ficar de olho nela enquanto isso.

– _Obrigado_!

Arizona guardou o celular na bolsa e voltou para o bar, April e os internos do hospital continuavam cantando as músicas e virando doses. Ela preferiu não se aproximar, não sabia como ela poderia reagir ao vê-la, preferiu esperar que Jackson resolvesse a situação do modo que ele preferisse.

Menos de uma hora depois de ligar para Jackson, viu seu celular vibrar e uma mensagem dele na tela.

" _Onde você está? Estou aqui fora_ ".

Arizona respondeu um "Me espere" e se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e foi até lá para encontra-lo.

– Ela está lá dentro? – ele perguntou ao avistar a loira, e ela assentiu – Ela está bem?

– Hum... Está virando doses de tequila com os internos. – Jackson bufou, e Arizona olhou-o sentindo-se culpada – Sinto muito, eu não sabia que as coisas estavam assim... Eu pensei que você estava com ciúmes e exagerando mas... Mas o que vi, definitivamente, não é April... Eu sinto...

– Não se preocupe – ele a cortou rapidamente, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, tentando acalmá-la – Não é sua culpa, e nem minha! – ele suspirou, e ela concordou.

– Você quer ajuda?

– Não precisa, vou tentar lidar com ela sozinho, mas obrigada por ficar e me esperar! – Arizona concordou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso – Ela já deve estar bêbada, então o máximo que posso fazer é leva-la para casa. Conversar hoje não vai resolver nada.

– Concordo – ela assentiu, vendo ele passar a mão pelos cabelos irritado – Vou para casa, qualquer coisa me liga, ok?!

Jackson assentiu e entrou para o bar, enquanto Arizona se encaminhava para onde seu carro estava estacionado.

Ele realmente se assustou quando viu April rindo e dançando, com a garrafa de tequila em mãos. Parado na entrada do bar, Jackson cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, contando mentalmente de 1 à 100 para não acabar com a festa de todo mundo que estava ali.

Ela parecia animada demais, e bêbada demais.

Jackson não gostou disso.

Não por ela estar se divertindo, mas por saber que aquela pessoa que estava em cima de um balcão não era ela.

Meneou a cabeça e decidiu ir até ela e tirá-la dali.

– Com licença... – ele pediu, se aproximando e pedindo espaço aos internos, que arregalaram os olhos ao vê-lo, para poder falar com April – April... – tentou chamar sua atenção e ela não se virou – APRIL! – gritou dessa vez, e ela revirou os olhos, sentando no balcão e ficando na altura dele – O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou à ela, que o encarava com um sorriso bêbado.

– Oiiiii, J-Jackson! – ela rodeou os braços em seu pescoço – Eu estou me divertindo – ela tentou colocar a boca da garrafa em sua boca, mas ele negou – Você deveria estar em casa com a Harriet! – ela o repreendeu, se afastando dele e com uma cara nada amigável – É a sua n-noite com ela. – lhe apontou o dedo, agora com raiva – Sua noite com a minha joaninha! – sorriu, abraçando a garrafa. Os olhos agora pareciam tristes. Pensar em Harriet, de alguma forma, a deixou chorosa.

– Ela está bem, está com a babá agora! – ele colocou uma mão em sua perna, afagando, e ela sorriu. Estendeu uma mão, a fim de que ela aceitasse e ele pudesse descê-la – Vamos embora, vou te levar pra casa! – ela negou, se afastando dele e tomando mais um gole da bebida.

– E-eu... E-eu não vou para casa agora... – disse, limpando a boca – Você pode ir, e-eu... e-u fico! Alguém me leva depois! – deu de ombros.

– April... – ele tentou convencê-la, mas ela se levantou voltando a dançar.

– EU QUERO DANÇAR, JACKSON! – ela gritou, rindo logo em seguida – Vem! – ela o chamou com uma mão, mas ele negou. April revirou os olhos – VOCÊ É CHATO!

Jackson respirou fundo e se afastou dela, indo até o outro lado do bar.

Não queria discutir com April, e o melhor a se fazer no momento era deixar que ela continuasse a sua diversão com os internos. Sentou numa cadeira afastada, mas que ele podia ter toda a visão do que acontecia lá. Pediu uma água com gelo e limão e esperou.

Estava bem óbvio que não deixaria Vik Roy a levar para casa. De maneira alguma isso iria acontecer. Só por cima do seu cadáver.

Eram quase uma da manhã quando os internos começaram a irem embora, alguns passavam por ele e acenavam.

Quando Jackson percebeu que restava apenas Roy e Schmitt com April, decidiu que era o momento ideal de intervir e leva-la pra casa.

Ele deixou dinheiro suficiente para pagar as águas e a gorjeta, e se aproximou dos três.

– Hora de ir pra casa, rapazes. – ele anunciou, recebendo dois pares de olhos arregalados – Eu cuido dela!

Os internos nem ousaram contrariá-lo, desejaram um "boa noite, Dr. Avery" e se afastaram rapidamente.

– April... – chegou até ela, que estava praticamente deitada no balcão – É hora de ir, a festa acabou! – disse tentando puxá-la para que ela se sentasse no balcão.

– Eu... E-eu não q-quero! – murmurou, sentando um desajeitadamente e tropeçando nas palavras;

– Vou te levar pra casa, vem comigo! – ele estendeu a mão e ela tentou pegá-la, mas sem sucesso. Ele respirou fundo, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com ela para chegar nesse estágio. April não era de beber, e muito menos de se embriagar em bares.

Jackson se aproximou ainda mais, para poder pegá-la e descê-la da bancada.

– Você é tão b-bonito... – ela disse sorrindo, e colocando as mãos em seu rosto – Eu acho você tão bonito... – murmurou – Você deveria sorrir mais – disse ao ver que ele estava tão sério – V-Você tem um sorriso bonito, Jackson! – ele meneou a cabeça, dando um sorrisinho para ela – I-Isso! – ela o cutucou nos ombros, gostando do que via – Você devia fazer propaganda de creme dental. – comentou, e Jackson tentou, inutilmente, controlar o riso.

– Você parece ter pensado muito a respeito do meu sorriso. – ele comentou e ela deu de ombros – Onde está sua bolsa? – ele perguntou, sem se afastar dela e segurando sua cintura.

– P-Por ai! – indicou o balcão.

O atendente atrás do bar lhe entregou a bolsa de April e seu casaco. Jackson agradeceu, percebendo que aquilo estava sendo comum por ali.

Afastou seus corpos, ajudou April a vestir o casaco e transpassou a bolsa em seu corpo.

– Você consegue andar? – perguntou e ela o olhou, sem responder.

– E-Eu... – pareceu pensar no assunto – E-eu prefiro que você me leve no colo! – ela comentou, graciosa e ele respirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência com ela.

April deu um gritinho quando ele a pegou no colo, rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

Em menos de 6 horas começavam seu turno no hospital, e ele só conseguia pensar na ressaca horrível que ela enfrentaria.

– E-Eu gosto de abraçar você. – ela murmurou, sem levantar a cabeça – E-Eu realmente gosto.

Jackson sentiu o coração se apertar ao vê-la falar tão abertamente com ele, há dias não tinha interações como aquela e... Não sabia o que pensar.

– V-Você me e-esqueceu t-tão fácil... – ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-la – E-estou tentando fazer o mesmo. E-Esquecer você e tudo de ruim.

Isso realmente o pegou desprevenido. Jackson abriu o carro e a colocou no banco do passageiro, ela o encarava com olhos pequenos, sonolenta e bêbada.

Depois de afivelar o cinto, ele continuou inclinado sobre ela, com o coração acelerado e sem saber o que dizer.

Provavelmente ela não se lembraria disso no outro dia, então qualquer coisa dita ou feita seria em vão.

– April... – ele murmurou ao sentir as mãos dela indo em direção ao seu pescoço, tentando segurá-la e afastá-la mas ela era persistente.

– Só um beijo... – pediu, trazendo o rosto dele até o dela – E-Eu só q-quero te beijar mais uma vez.

– April...

– Por favor, Jackson.

A voz suave com que ela pedia, e os olhos que praticamente imploravam... Ele não era forte o bastante para dizer não.

Deveria ser, afinal ela estava bêbada, mas não conseguia.

Não com April.

Ela sempre seria seu ponto fraco, sempre seria a primeira opção para tudo (mesmo que muitas vezes não demonstrasse isso).

Ela era o amor da sua vida.

A mãe dos seus filhos.

A mulher pela qual ele interrompeu um casamento na frente de um dezenas de pessoas para dizer que a amava.

Aquele sentimento não morria de um dia para o outro.

E diferente do que se passava na cabeça dela, ele nunca poderia esquecê-la. Ele podia e havia tentado muitas e muitas vezes, mas era uma missão impossível.

– Merda... – ele murmurou, soltando o cinto de segurança que havia afivelado e colando seus lábios ao dela.

April corria as mãos por suas costas, tentando estar mais próxima dele ainda mais. Jackson podia sentir o álcool vindo da boca dela, e aquilo era muito excitante. Ela estava quente e receptiva, e o beijava como se aproveitasse os últimos minutos de vida na terra.

Ele segurava o rosto dela com as duas mãos, enquanto ela entrava com as mãos debaixo da camiseta e do casaco aberto que Jackson usava.

– Oh... – ela gemeu, sem se afastar dele – Eu senti falta disso.

– Eu também. – ele concordou, e ela cravou as unhas em suas costas, aprovando a resposta.

O modo como estavam dentro do carro era muito desajeitado e não permitia um contato mais íntimo, e Jackson agradeceu por isso. Já estava excitado com aquele beijo, e sentir o corpo dela pressionar o seu... Aquilo seria um convite ao desastre.

Transar com ela bêbada estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

– Precisamos ir pra casa. – ele disse, se afastando ela, ofegante.

– O-Ok... – ela concordou, se endireitando no banco e o encarando.

Jackson mordeu os lábios, respirando fundo. Pressionou um beijo na testa de April, voltou a afivelar o cinto e foi em direção ao banco do motorista.

– O-Obrigada. – ela murmurou, encostando a cabeça na janela do carro, enquanto ele dirigia – Não q-queria ficar sozinha, mas também não queria que o Roy viesse comigo. – Jackson a olhou, prestando atenção no que ele falava – Então... obrigada!

– Não tem o que agradecer. – ele murmurou, e pegou uma mão dela apertando-a. Ela sorriu.

– Ele não sabe fazer sexo. – ela quebrou o clima com essa afirmação, tampando a boca e segurando o riso. Jackson a encarou incrédulo – Tenho que ficar ensinando... Eu não tinha que te ensinar! – ela voltou a olhar pela janela, rindo – Eu não deveria comparar mas...

– April! – Jackson a interrompeu, a repreendendo – Você está bêbada! – meneou a cabeça, tentando não rir. A situação era constrangedora, mas ela estava inflando seu ego.

– Sim, eu estou! – ela concordou – Beber me ajuda a dormir.

– Por que você precisa de ajuda? – questionou, confuso.

Ela não respondeu, o olhou e deu de ombros. Jackson não insistiu.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, e nem sabia se poderia ajuda-la.

Naquele momento ele não conseguia _se_ ajudar, e nem entender seus sentimentos por ela.

E, claro, o beijo não ajudou a clarear sua mente.

Estacionou o carro na porta da casa de April e estendeu a bolsa para que ela achasse a chave, o que demorou mais do que o esperado.

Quando ela lhe entregou o chaveiro escrito "Sou mãe de um casal", ele engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó apertar sua garganta.

Afastou seus pensamentos de Samuel e rodeou o carro, abrindo a porta e a ajudando sair.

April cambaleou, mas dispensou sua ajuda para chegar até a porta. Jackson a abriu, vendo que ela entrava e tirava o casaco e os sapatos.

– Você está se sentindo bem? – Jackson perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Sim, estou. – assentiu, indo em direção ao quarto e ele a acompanhou.

Jackson ajudou April a retirar a roupa, foi até seu guarda roupa e procurou uma roupa confortável para que ela pudesse colocar.

– Você vai me colocar pra dormir? – ela sentou na cama, usando o vestido de mangas longas que ele havia escolhido e colocado.

– Vou! – ele concordou, se aproximando dela e retirando o edredom para que ela pudesse se deitar. Quando ela o fez, Jackson a cobriu e sentou-se ao seu lado da cama. – Você precisa descansar, amanhã temos um turno longo no hospital. – ela assentiu, fechando os olhos e os abrindo rapidamente.

– Eu queria dormir com você. – Jackson a encarou, e antes que pudesse dizer algo ela o interrompeu – Mas não posso, você magoa meu coração.

April fechou os olhos, adormecendo rapidamente. Ele ficou alguns minutos observando-a, e sentindo profundamente o quanto a havia magoado. E nunca, nunca, queria que as coisas tivessem chegado nesse ponto.

Respirou fundo, afastando as lágrimas que chegaram até seus olhos.

Quando viu que ela estava realmente dormindo, Jackson a mudou de posição, deitando-a de lado, foi até a dispensa onde achou um balde e levou para o quarto, colocando ao lado da cama, caso ela precisasse dele para vomitar.

Ficou mais alguns minutos vendo-a dormir, e quando se deu conta de que ela estava bem e não iria passar mal, resolveu ir para seu apartamento.

Trancou a casa dela, jogando a chave por debaixo da prova e saiu. No fundo, queria que ela se lembrasse dessa noite e viesse conversar com ele a respeito, mas não sabia se isso seria possível.

Jackson precisava entender o que estava acontecendo para essa mudança repentina de comportamento, e além de entender, ele precisava ajuda-la.

Só ainda não sabia como faria isso, April não confiava nele. Nem como pai de seus filhos, nem como ex marido e, muito menos, como amigo.

Como foi que permitiram que as coisas mudassem tanto entre eles?

Meneou a cabeça, a noite havia sido exaustiva e o que precisava agora era de uma boa noite de sono para refrescar a mente.

Quando amanhecesse, Jackson trabalharia para resolver as coisas com April.


End file.
